


One Night Stand

by Lindylaura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Dean, Asexual Dean Winchester, Extended Foreplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindylaura/pseuds/Lindylaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long shift, your day just gets longer. Que crazy, diseased townspeople and two gorgeous brothers to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost the end of your shift, and after a long day that was the only thought that kept you going. That is of course, until two very gorgeous guys walked through the front door. You wait, watching them and hoping, praying, that they will sit in your section. And when they do a smile spreads across your face. You duck into the back room, quickly checking out your hair in the dingy mirror and making sure you don’t have anything in your teeth. You run your hands down your shirt, flattening everything out and with one last look in the mirror and a deep breath you walk out the door, a bright smile plastered to your face.   
“Hi! What can I get for y’all?” Oh god, did you just say y’all? A blush spreads over your cheeks as you curse yourself internally. Shockingly the one with the shorter, darker hair and the killer eyes looks up at you. He flashes a blinding smile that makes you weak in the knees and it takes you a second before you realize he’s talking, “Oh, I’m so sorry what was your order again?” the heat intensifies in your face as the blush gets worse. To make matters worse, the taller one who looks up from his laptop long enough to smirk at his companion and when he looks back down he says,  
“Coffee, black. And a Caesar salad, dressing on the side. And he’ll have a cheeseburger.” Before you can even stutter out a response, the first guy adds,  
“Extra onions. And a beer.” With another grin that sends you stumbling away, mumbling some sort of response.   
You stand in the kitchen, back against the wall while you wait for their food to be done. Luckily no one else is in your area, the place is almost empty. That’s how it always is past midnight, not many people go to little cafes in the middle of the night in your little town. Before you get a chance to bring the food out to the guys, the door slams open and the shouting starts. The cooks push you away as you try to peak out the door, and one look from them tells you to stay put. You stay behind the door, waiting for the all clear, but it never comes. As soon as the cooks step through the door you hear a gurgle, as if someone is drowning, and a thud. The shouts turn to screams as you resist the urge to look out the door at what’s happening, and you frantically look around the kitchen for a place to hide. There’s nowhere that looks safe enough, but you know that behind the counter, through the door, there’s a cupboard big enough to hide in.   
You drop to the floor and take a deep breath. Opening the swinging door leading to the dining room as little as possible. Just enough room for you to quietly squeeze through, and you crawl as quickly as you can to the cupboard, opening it and climbing inside. You squeeze your knees, and hide your face as you listen to the screams of pain, when suddenly you hear a round of gunshots ring through the diner. All the noise stops after that, and then you hear,   
“Did you get them all?” you recognize the voice from earlier, it’s one of the guys who walked in earlier. Terrified you squeeze your knees tighter and pray they don’t find you. “Wait… did you hear that? Was it coming from the kitchen?” A pause and then a string of curse words, “The girl! Where’s the girl… the waitress from earlier…” there’s another pause and then a shuffle as the two guys run behind the counter. You hear the kitchen door swing open, and not even a second passes before they are back out. You can tell they are standing behind the counter still, and you hold your breath. Hoping they will stay away from the cupboard and move on. You can hear their voices but can’t make out what they’re saying and as their footsteps travel away from you, you let out a sigh of relief. The little bell on top of the door rings quietly and you peek out from the cupboard. So far you don’t see anyone, so you get out entirely. As you rise to your feet, you hear a noise from in front of the counter and you freeze. You turn around, and see the same cook that shoved you into the kitchen, the same cook who used to sneak you fries at the end of a shift or give you rides home.   
Your face breaks into a smile as you take a stumbled step towards him, you choke on his name as he lets out a growl. It’s only now that you notice the dark black lines running up his neck from under his shirt. He stares at you, his lip twitching and as he steps towards you, a scream rips from your throat. You drop to the ground and try to crawl into the cupboard again but he’s already jumping over the counter, pulling at your legs. You let out another terrified scream, and suddenly he’s ripped off you, and a single shot is fired and he drops to the ground beside you. His dead eyes staring up at you. Your hand covers your mouth as you stare at his body. You drag your eyes away from him to stare up at the people who have saved you.   
You’re shocked to see the same men from before, staring at you. Your mouth opens and before you can even get any words out, the shorter one speaks,  
“I’m Dean, and this is my brother Sam.” He smiles, but it’s different from before.  
“I’m Y/N,” You reply.  
“I hate to ask you this… Well I don’t really hate it” Sam clears his throat and Dean continues, “I’m gunna need to see down your shirt.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam is awkward, yet again, and Dean is not.

“So you’re telling me that monsters exist. And they just took over the people who came in here. And you…” you stare at them skeptically, “hunt them?” Dean smiles at you, his charming smile back and you try to hide your smile, “well I guess that’s not too hard to believe.” Sam laughs and looks at you like you’re crazy before asking,  
“So do you have anywhere to go Y/N? Preferably far away. Somewhere this hasn’t hit yet?” You can hear the hope in his voice, and you reply,  
“I do… my parents live a few states over. I moved here for school a few years ago, and I never went back.” Sam turns away, staring at his phone screen. Dean looks at you, and walks over, but before he can get any words out Sam comes back over and says,  
“So there’s no buses until midmorning tomorrow. You’ll have to find a place to stay for the night…” Sam glances at Dean hopefully.  
“You mean you want to let her stay with us?” Dean replies. He stared at Sam disbelievingly.  
“Well what else are we doing to do? I don’t think either of us trust a place in town where we can leave her!” Dean turns to look at you and Sam and replies,  
“Well I guess you’re staying with us.” He walks out of the building, and after a pause you and Sam follow after him. He’s already in the Impala out front when you two get out the door, and you can hear Warrant’s ‘Cherry Pie’ blasting from the car. Sam rolls his eyes, and looks at you.  
“I promise he means well, he’s just got a lot on his mind.” The two of you walk to the car. Sam’s hard reaches in front of you, his face awkwardly close to yours as he leans past to open the door for you. You crawl into the back seat, instantly feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over you. Just before you fall asleep, Sam’s words about Dean repeat in your head, “he means well” and you look up and make eye contact with Dean as he shifts his mirror so he can see you, you fall asleep with his piercing green eyes in your mind.  
“How long are we expected to babysit your girlfriend?” a voice woke you from your sleep.  
“Well do you just want to leave her somewhere? Dean, what the hell has gotten into you?” Was the angry response.  
“I just think we have some more important things to focus on, Sam.” Dean’s voice was tight as he continued with, “I’ll leave you alone with your new girlfriend, and hopefully something good comes out of this. I’ll be at the bar.” The door slammed after that and you sat up groggily.  
“So sleeping beauty has woken up!” you look at Sam, “And here I thought I might have to kiss you.” You blush and look away. “So your bus leaves tomorrow, Dean went out to, uh, do some research for a bit. But he’ll be back in the morning I’m sure. We’ll get you to your bus and you’ll be on your way! We’ve only got about 5 hours left until we gotta head out… Think you can sleep again?” You lay back down, a spring from the uncomfortable motel mattress digging into your back. You look over at Sam, as he awkwardly perches on the edge of your bed.  
“Maybe we can talk?” you hope your suggestion is clear enough to ward off any further flirting, but when he moves up on the bed to sit right next to you, his back against the headboard, you know he didn’t pick up on it.  
“About what?” Sam says, and you swear you can feel his heart beating quickly as you think of another way to deter his interest.  
“Maybe tell me more about the job you and your brother do. How did you get into it?” you know you’ve asked the wrong question, because his face hardens and you stutter, “or maybe you can tell me about Dean? He seems like he’s in a rush to get out of here.” Sam’s face relaxes a little and he says,  
“I think he just wants to find our friend. We haven’t heard from him in a while.” you look at the ceiling for a second before asking,  
“The way you two act,” you pause, “he’s the older one, right? You two have quite the height difference.” Sam laughs, and he moves closer to you, shifting until he’s laying down as well, his hand resting on your thigh. You consider shifting away, but before you can he starts to lean towards you and you say,  
“Woah! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…” you falter, “lead you on. Sam, I’m…” another pause, “I’m gray asexual. I mean… foreplay is about as far as I go… I just don’t really think it’s, uh, fair to you…” you try to think of more to say but for the moment your brain fails you and you just look at him uncomfortably.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” Sam gets up so quickly he almost falls and then you hear a laugh from the other side of the door and Sam’s face darkens. The door opens, and you sit up and move to the edge of the bed as Dean walks in. You blush, knowing that the laugh meant he heard everything and your eyes follow Sam as he walks to the door, “I’m so sorry Y/N. Dean, I’ll be… back later.” The door closes behind him and you hear him stumble outside the door as he tries to rush away.  
“I think I’m starting to like you!” Dean says as he walks towards you, a bag in his hand. “Here, I picked up some snacks.” He tosses you a box of crackers, and raises an eyebrow when you put them beside you on the bed. “Not hungry?” you remain silent, so he continues. “Did I hear you say that you’re asexual?” You blush again, because while it isn’t something you hide, it’s not something you broadcast to complete strangers either. Not even sexy strangers, so you say,  
“I know that it’s not normal… and I know you’re probably going to tell me about how it’s not real or how you can fix me… but not even someone as sexy as you can-“ Dean cuts you off with,  
“No, no, no. I was just thinking how cool it is to meet another asexual person. I mean, I’ve only met a few others that I know of.” He looks at me with a sexy smirk and says, “So you think I’m sexy?” You begin to think your blush will become a permanent feature on your face as you feel it creep up your cheeks. You try to stay confident and you look at him and say,  
“And if I do?” your confidence plan backfires as he stops what he’s doing at the table and walks over to you stopping right between your legs. He looks down at you, and he somehow looks even sexier.  
“Maybe I shouldn’t have left earlier then…” he leans down until his face is only an inch away from yours. “but I’m sure glad my brother has left now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure as you've seen in the tags, this story is an extended foreplay/gray asexual romance story!  
> From AVENwiki. Asexuality and sexuality are not black and white; some people identify in the gray (spelled "grey" in some countries) area between them. People who identify as gray-A can include, but are not limited to those who: do not normally experience sexual attraction, but do experience it sometimes


End file.
